United Kingdom: Atobe's Empire
by Kizuna Kiseki
Summary: Atobe's birthday fic of 4/10/2013. In which the great Ore-sama drags regulars from different schools to have them celebrate his birthday with him- though playing a game which is quite similar to a battle royale, with the addition of a new 'Atobe rule'. How will the regulars work it out? Five-shot. Contains canon pairings (mild), with a Atobe x (someone in Hyotei).
1. Atobe's Empire: 1st Act

**Inspired by this game called 'United Kingdom' on my last PE lesson for the whole of my school life. My class had actually truly enjoyed PE for the final time... Everyone was having fun throwing those large shuttlecocks around and trying to 'kill' each other. This happened on 3rd October, which just happens to be the day before Atobe's birthday, so I decided to make this tribute not just for this Hyotei diva, but for my classmates as well. Hopefully I can finish this long birthday fic before Tezuka's birthday, which is on the 7th. Happy Graduation Day to all my peers and schoolmates!**

**Warnings: Might contain hint pairings (probably the more common ones, closer to canon)**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**Chapters: 4. Had planned out two chapters already. The 3rd chapter will most probably be a Hyotei-only chapter and the 4th chapter includes a mild Atobe x (someone in Hyotei) pairing. It might be more obvious in the 2nd chapter which won't be out for now (hopefully before 7th, so yeah).**

* * *

Rules of the game:

1. Once hit by the shuttlecock(weapon) = Dead (stay rooted on the spot and sit down).

2. Each player can have as many weapons as possible.

3. The attacking side must bring the 'king' (cone) back to their own side to win the game. If all the attacking soldiers died, then the defending team wins.

4. **Tennis rackets are PROHIBITED**. _**HOWEVER**_, **tennis attacks/techniques**** are ****ALLOWED**.

* * *

"I would like to thank everyone for coming to my 15th birthday party today." Atobe Keigo, the heir of the Atobe cooperation and Hyotei's tennis club captain spoke on the microphone with Kabaji Munehiro, his childhood friend by his side. He made a dramatic pause before raising his right hand and make his signature snap: "Be awed by the plans Ore-sama arranged just for today!"

The crowd that mainly consisted of tennis regulars from 4 different schools just watched the whole thing deadpanned. They just wanted to get this done and over with since there is school the next day. The 4 schools invited are Seishun Gakuen, Rikkaidai Fuzoku, Shitenhouji and of course, Hyotei Gakuen. Atobe had decided to invite them over to celebrate his birthday in a grand manner (for his last middle school year as well).

"This time he actually dragged guys from other schools just to celebrate his birthday!?" Mukahi Gakuto groaned in disgust as he slumped against his doubles partner, Oshitari Yuushi.

"As flashy as always, that Atobe..." Oshitari Yuushi, the tensai of Hyotei tennis club sighed in agreement. He turned towards a panicky Ootori Choutarou soothing Shshido Ryou in a very failing attempt. The latter was swearing things about not getting enough rest for lesson the day after. Akutagawa Jirou was sleeping on a bench somewhere near the Hyotei gang, while Hiyoshi Wakashi was muttering "Gekokujyou" all the time.

"I wonder what is that monkey king up to this time." Echizen Ryoma tugged at his white cap, not bothering to listen to the rest of Atobe's speech.

"Perhaps some tennis matches... is what I predict." Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain of Seishun Gakuen tennis club replied with a stoic face.

"I beg to differ." Inui Sadaharu interrupted, "There's a 90% chance that we won't be doing anything tennis-related today, seeing it as his birthday party after all."

"What about the remaining 10%?" Oishi asked.

"'I have this gut feeling that it is tennis-related, but it isn't about playing the tennis sport.' is what you would say right, Sadaharu?" Yanagi Renji from Rikkai popped beside Inui.

The data man of Seigaku nodded. "As expected of Kyojuu."

"Another 5 minutes of saliva-wasting speech before we can actually proceed on with the party." Chitose Senri stated while emitting light.

"I call this 'Ability Abuse'." Shiraishi Kuranosuke, captain of Shitenhouji shook his head at the sight of Chitose using the Pinnacle of Intellection.

"Where is Koshimae~? I wanna play against him~!" Tooyama Kintarou exclaimed with eagerness.

After 5 minutes (as Chitose predicted), Atobe started to guide the 4 schools into what it seems to be an indoor sports hall. No bigger than a soccer field, but it's still quite wide to accommodate 34 people.

"The highlight of the day is this game called United Kingdom: Atobe's Empire." The silver-haired diva of Hyotei announced. "However, since we have 34 people, 2 people must step out from the game."

"Wait, this doesn't make sense." Sanada interrupted. "Since 34 is an even number, this shouldn't be a problem."

"Well, Ore-sama has decided to let only 8 people from each school to participate. Rikkai and Shitenhouji have only 8 regulars each, so someone from Seigaku and Hyotei has to step out of the game," Atobe clarified.

Echizen raised his hand upon hearing this. Kikumaru looked like he wanted to cry. "Ochibi, are you sure about this!?"

"I don't really care," came the nonchalant reply.

Kintarou wailed this time around, "NO! I WANNA PLAY AGAINST KOSHIMAE!"

"Well, I don't mind stepping out," Taki volunteered. "I believe Shishido can do this much better than me."

"Oi! What's that for!?" The blue-capped regular shouted back. Choutarou was restraining his doubles partner from going berserk (again).

"Well, now that little issue is settled, let's announce the rules for this game!" Atobe took out a piece of paper and flashed it on the screen for the regulars to see.

"The weapons are shuttlecocks with ends made of rubber. Each person will have one. Once you threw it and hit a person, the person 'dies'. In other words, he's out of the game. The person will then sit down and watch the others play. However, if the receiving party manages to catch the weapon, then the shooter dies. A person can have as many weapons as possible, so it's a Finders Keepers thing."

"I'm sorry, but I don't see how is this related to the title of the game."

"This is how the soldiers invade the kingdom of another country to bring the king of the other country back to their king's side. For example, King A and King B are kings of their respective countries. They are also long lost brothers. When the soldiers of King A knew that King B was his long lost brother, they tried to get King B to their king. However, they must fight the soldiers of King B in order to reunite King A and B together. That's why this game is called **UNITED** KINGDOM."

"Then why add '_Atobe's Empire_' behind the name then?"

"Because the great Ore-sama has graciously added a special rule to the game."

A few pukes can be heard.

"So, the new rules are...?" Jackal wondered.

"Atobe's special rule: **Tennis rackets are PROHIBITED**. However, **everyone is allowed to use their tennis skills** in the game."

Momoshiro gasped in disbelief. "Isn't that cheating!?"

"It's called 'Putting Abilities to Great Use'." Shiraishi corrected.

"So it's this rule after all..." Both Inui and Yanagi muttered in synch.

Atobe then proceeded to take out a brown box. "Well, now that Echizen and Taki had stepped out from this game, I'll be randomly splitting everyone into groups of 2."

"Wait!" Kikumaru sprang up from his seat, "What if every strong players are in the same team? It wouldn't be fair!"

Atobe rolled his eyes at Kikumaru. "There are 2 different coloured papers inside. The ones that have the same colour will be in the same team. If what Kikumaru said happens, then I'll do a revaluation."

The regulars then proceeded to take turns and get their draw from the box.

* * *

**Team A** (Attacking side. Task: Defeat Team B and bring King B (large cone) back to their side.)

_From Seigaku: Tezuka, Oishi, Inui, Kawamura, Momoshiro._

_From Hyotei: Atobe, Jirou, Mukahi, Shishido._

_From Rikkai: Sanada, Yanagi, Niou, Marui, Kirihara._

_From Shitenhouji: Yuuji, Zaizen._

**Team B** (Defending side. Task: Defeat Team A and bring King A (large cone) back to their side.)

_From Seigaku: Fuji, Kikumaru, Kaidou._

_From Hyotei: Oshitari, Kabaji, Ootori, Hiyoshi._

_From Rikkai: Yukimura, Jackal, Yagyuu._

_From Shitenhouji: Shiraishi, Chitose, Koharu, Gin, Kenya, Kintarou._

"Eh!? Most of the Shitenhouji regulars are in Team B!" Mukahi pointed out the obvious.

"Zaizen, we mustn't be soft on on them, even if they are our comrades!" Yuuji sobbed.

"Obviously."

"So we're on the same team, Renji."

"Uh huh, Sadaharu. Besides, the pairings are quite unique."

"This is kind of interesting. I'm in the same team as Yukimura and Shiraishi."

"Oishi~ we're being separated here~"

"Don't worry Eiji, let's just do our best!"

"Yay! I get to play against Mamushi~"

"Trying to start a fight!?"

"Chill... seriously..."

"2 captains per team, with 2 tensai, 2 data masters, and all the doubles partners separated. Is this what they call fate?"

"Um Yagyuu, you're being overly dramatic here."

Atobe clapped his hands, "All right, chit chat's gonna end here. Both teams will be given 5 minutes to discuss the strategies to win the game. Of course, winners will be rewarded handsomely. Now, proceed to your respective strategy rooms. Taki, start the timer now!"

The beep on the timer was the signal for them to advance.

* * *

**Next chapter: The attacks begin! How will both teams work out their strategies?**


	2. Atobe's Empire: 2nd Act

**Apparently, this whole chapter got too long that I have to divide it into 2 chapters. So, this whole birthday fic has 5 chapters now.**

**Since this is an Atobe-centric fic, I shall only show Team A's strategy meeting to heighten the suspense.**

**Warning: Long chapter, canon pairings and shitty English. Atobe gets slowly forgotten at the later half of this fic.**

* * *

**Team A**

The 16 chosen regulars sat around in a circle. They are Atobe, Tezuka, Sanada, Kirihara, Zaizen, Yuuji, Niou, Marui, Mukahi, Shishido, Jirou (who is the only one sleeping), Kawamura, Momoshiro, Oishi, Inui and Yanagi.

"After analyzing our team members, I shall state the advantage we have over the other team," Yanagi started his speech and swiftly scribbled down some sentences on a piece of paper. When he finished, Inui (who was sitting beside him) took the paper and read it out loud:

_1. Tezuka, Atobe and Sanada._

_2. Marui and Mukahi who are agile in their movements. Shishido too since he can dash very fast._

_3. Niou is one hell of a shooter._

_4. Yuuji who can mimic players to confuse the opponent (along with Niou)._

_5. Jirou's unpredictable attacks (while sleeping)._

_6. Momoshiro and Kawamura's aura._

_7. Kirihara (Devil Mode) and Zaizen's desire to win their buchous (at Team B)._

"So, does anyone have any other suggestions?"

"It's true for all those factors, but what's with the first advantage?" asked Kirihara. Sanada also looked lost.

"Ore-sama shall graciously explain to you then. Remember the special rule Ore-sama added?" a few nods and there, "Ore-sama has his **Insight** to read the enemy's movement; Sanada can attack through with his **FuuRinKaInZanRai**. Tezuka has his **Tezuka Zone** and **Tezuka Phantom** to either collect or repel the shuttlecocks away. Do you understand now, commoner?"

"Eh… but, why does Tezuka-buchou need to collect the weapons (shuttlecocks) anyway?" Momoshiro asked while looking at his captain.

"Didn't Ore-sama state that one player can have as much weapons as possible?" Atobe started to look irritated, "And if you manage to catch the weapon which the enemy flung towards you, the enemy 'dies'. It's the same as killing 2 birds with one stone."

"Uh Atobe," Zaizen raised his hand, "You didn't mention that one rule during the briefing just now."

"Yeah," Oishi agreed, "I think you better tell the other team before the game starts."

"Never mind, Ore-sama shall get Taki to be the messenger then." Atobe rose up from his seat and dialed Taki's number.

"Well, but I can't imagine going up against the rest of our teammates…" Yuuji sniffed. Zaizen looked like he can't be bothered.

"You're not the only one," Marui blew his gum, "I seriously can't imagine going up against Mura-buchou."

"I can't wait to go up against 'Roshi though," Niou smirked.

"Geki-dasa daze!" Shishido's sudden outburst silenced the entire room.

"What's with that!?" Sanada and Mukahi replied (in a very loud manner).

"I just realized the real horror in the other team," Shishido answered.

"Which is…?" Even Tezuka who has remained silent all this while opened his mouth.

"Fuji, Yukimura and Shiraishi in the other team. Not to mention Oshitari, Kabaji (who can mimic tactics) and Chitose's **Pinnacle of Intellection**," Mukahi shivered, sinking in the words his childhood friend was trying to say, "Oh, and that Super Rookie of the West!"

"Kintarou from Shitenhouji," Oishi nodded.

"And that Koharu as well!" Momoshiro started having goosebumps. That hentai has an IQ of over 200! How could he forget that!?

"Oh, and Hiyoshi who looked so ready to Gekokujyou Atobe," said Shishido while glancing towards Atobe's direction.

Sanada flipped another piece of paper and scribbled down something. Atobe just came back from his phone call with Taki.

"I think it is best if we defend Akaya and Zaizen from the attacks aimed towards them," Sanada stated, "Then Mukahi, Marui, Niou and Yuuji can be distractions to the other players (especially Kenya and Kikumaru). Momoshiro and Kawamura shall be the offensive side. Akutagawa… I'm sure he can fend for himself… Inui and Renji, both of you shall take on Chitose and Konjiki (Koharu) since they are the data players of the defending side. Oishi shall protect the king (which is the large cone), while Tezuka, Atobe and I shall be all-rounders: We will aid all of you when necessary."

"Ore-sama approves of this." Atobe gave a thumb up. "And our Data pair can give us some advice along the game."

"One last reminder," Inui voiced, "Since Fuji and Yukimura are in the other team, along with Oshitari and Shiraishi, I can't accurately predict what will happen, but I suggest that we wait to see their movements first before we start shooting them."

"In other words, we wait for them to shoot the weapons at us first in order to get the weapon. Then we will have more weapons to shoot back at them." Yanagi clarified.

"Aw man, I'm starting to get all pumped up now!" Momoshiro said excitedly.

"I must defeat Yukimura-buchou for sure!" Kirihara said excitedly as well.

"Sanada, I have a proposal," Marui popped his gum.

"Mm?"

"Niou and I shall take charge of defending Akaya. We will make sure he gets safety to the other side before facing Mura-buchou."

Oishi and Momoshiro actually cried, muttering something dramatic. Kawamura actually smiled with Yanagi looking at Kirihara, "I do hope that you'll be able to at least defeat Seiichi in this game."

"Yes! Yanagi-senpai!" Kirihara saluted to his favourite senior.

Yuuji slung his hand over Zaizen's shoulder, "Then I shall protect Zaizen!"

"No thanks," Zaizen rejected, leaving Yuuji to sulk at a corner.

Just then, a beep through the PA system can be heard.

"Time's up, everyone~! Please proceed back to the indoor sports hall to start the game!" Taki's voice rang through the room, "Everyone shall collect one shuttlecock and stand behind the line to wait for further instructions!"

The 16 regulars of Team A stood up and went out of the room.

* * *

~After some time~

All 32 players have collected their own weapons (shuttlecocks) and stood behind their respective lines. Atobe scrutinized all the members of Team B at the opposite side. Mukahi and Shishido found their doubles partners chatting with each other. The Rikkai regulars of Team A sweatdropped (with some shivering) when their beloved Yukimura-buchou kept beaming at them, with Fuji beside him waving non-stop at Tezuka. Kintarou kept wailing about not being able to play against Echizen until Shiraishi threatened him with his bandaged hand (or Toxic Arm, whatever you call that). The other regulars were engaged in some sort of discussion.

Taki and Echizen appeared to sit at the gallery seats with Taki repeating the rules of the games (if you can't remember, refer to the previous chapter). The 2 teams then decided to do their own cheer.

"Come everyone," Tezuka stretched out his own hand with the others following straight in circle, "Do not let your guard down."

After hands overlapped each other, came Team A's cheer: "The winner will be Team A!"

For Team B's cheer, it went like this: "Don don don don don, the ever victorious Team B!"

Holding the whistle in one hand, Taki announced once more: "Remember, no aiming for the head or sensitive areas!" He then blew the whistle.

"LET THE UNITED KINGDOM: ATOBE'S EMPIRE BEGIN!"

* * *

…

…

…

Silence.

…

…

More silence.

…

…

Awkward silence.

...

Although Team A's strategy is to wait for Team B to shoot the weapons first, apparently Team B had the same intentions as well. Now both teams are just staring at each other.

Inui and Yanagi then glanced over to Atobe, Tezuka and Sanada's direction. Getting the signal, Atobe did his trademark **Insight** pose and Sanada activated his **Black Aura**. Tezuka had channeled all his energy to his left hand, activating the **Pinnacle of Hard Work**.

Chitose started emitting white light, activating his **Pinnacle of Intellection**. Kabaji started doing the same. Oshitari sealed his heart (**Closed Heart**) while Fuji closed his eyes (till the point he can't really see, duh), the **Closed Eyes**.

All of a sudden, Kenya sprinted at lightning speed from his position and aiming his weapon at Shishido. Shishido barely managed to dodge the weapon and Mukahi started bouncing around. Marui then picked up the weapon from the floor since it's nearer to him.

Up till this point, no one really made any move. Everyone were just eyeing each other suspiciously and calculating the right time to attack. Kenya returned to his position, muttering something about having a miss. Yagyuu then tried to use his **Laser Beam** to shoot Niou, who managed to dodge the weapon and catch it.

"One person down from Team B," Taki announced.

However, that person turned out to be Jackal. Apparently Yagyuu and Jackal had swapped identities with each other.

"I still can't believe Jackal can execute that move so well…" Marui muttered as he watched his doubles partner sitting down on the green floor.

"Now both Niou and Marui have 2 weapons each. Everyone, be careful," Shiraishi warned his team, "Especially that Niou, he has excellent sense in aiming."

Somehow, most of the Team B people were too busy eyeing Niou that they did not realize Sanada approaching them from behind with his **In (Mist)**. He aimed at Kabaji, who got hit due to his broad shoulder width. Sanada quickly got back his weapon as Kabaji sat on the floor.

"That's another one down from Team B and two down from Team A," Taki updated.

"Two!?" Kirihara turned around to see Momoshiro being shot by the weapon as well as Oishi.

"I'm sorry everyone…" Oishi apologized as he sat beside the cone.

"Don't worry, we will win the game in your stead," Tezuka reassured him, then stared at the attacker: Fuji in his **Closed Eyes** mode.

Kawamura went into **Burning mode** (despite the fact that he was holding a shuttlecock). "BURNING!" He shoot towards Fuji with incredible strength, but Fuji dodged it and it happened to be caught by Kintarou.

"Another person down from Team A!" came Taki's voice. Kawamura sat down sheepishly.

Kirihara looked at Yukimura, who was guarding the cone with Shiraishi. He looked at Atobe who is using his Insight to read Oshitari and Fuji's movements.

"Those two sure hid their thoughts well," Atobe smirked, "But it's only a matter of time until _**I**_ can read through them!"

Tezuka and Sanada were slightly stunned by the fact Atobe used 'I' instead of 'Ore-sama'.

_The more we can't lose then_, were both their thoughts.

* * *

_**Team A: 13 left**_

_**Team B: 14 left**_

"Take this!" came Kintarou's cry, "and that!"

The weapons hit Jirou (who just happened to dose off at that very point in time). Jirou then started to stir. "Mm…?"

"Jirou! Ore-sama has told you not to sleep in this game!" Atobe's vein popped.

Before Jirou could reply, "Zzzzzz…" …he dozed off again.

"Another person down from Team A!" said Taki.

Meanwhile, Niou and Marui were engaging in a very tight 'rally' with Choutarou and Yagyuu. Both Choutarou and Yagyuu were executing their high-speed moves, the Scud Serve and Laser Beam. Niou and Marui dodged with their flexibility and shoot back towards Choutarou and Yagyuu. Choutarou's the only one who got hit.

"I'm sorry, everyone!" Choutarou apologized as he sat on the floor.

"One person down from Team B!"

Mukahi was engaging in an aerial battle with Kintarou to deal Kintarou's **Super Great Delicious Mountain Storm** with his aerial acrobatics. Little did he remember, there was another red-haired acrobatic in Team B as well…

"Too bad, so sad, see you next week!" said Kikumaru in an all too cheerful tone, "**Kikumaru Beam~!**"

The weapon was shot directly on Mukahi's back. The sudden contact of the shuttlecock caused him to fall down from midair.

"One down from Team A!" came Taki's voice.

Kikumaru was over the moon when he personally 'killed' Mukahi by himself, until a shuttlecock came into contact with his elbow.

"Naïve…" Inui muttered with a glint in his glasses.

Kintarou got shot by Yanagi, who had been right underneath him when he was using his signature move. Kintarou wailed once again before sitting on the floor reluctantly.

"Two down from Team B!"

…

While everyone was busy dodging each other's weapons, Koharu and Yuuji were having a little flirting session. HOWEVER, it didn't last long when Kaidou suddenly shoot his weapon with his **Boomerang Snake** at Yuuji. As Yuuji fell, the shuttlecock he was holding on to accidently touched Koharu, which means both of them were 'dead'.

Kaidou shivered in disgust when the two kept flirting with each other even as they were on the floor.

"One down from both Team A & B!" announced Taki.

Inui and Yanagi were dealing with Ishida Gin and Chitose Senri. One wrong move and they'll be out of the game.

"Another minute before one of us makes a move," Chitose spoke in his Pinnacle of Intellection mode.

Before Inui decided to actually make the first move to throw, someone from behind the Shitenhouji pair used the weapon to tap both Gin and Chitose, making them 'dead'.

"Who!?" Gin, astonished, turned back and saw the Shitenhouji tensai with a deadpanned face.

"Seriously, pay attention to your surroundings even when facing a direct threat from the opponent," Zaizen said coolly. He then sticks his hand out randomly and Kenya, who happened to be sprinting towards Zaizen, made contact with the shuttlecock.

"Damn it!" Kenya wailed at first, but then gave Zaizen a thumb up, "As expected of our tensai of Shitenhouji!"

"So that leaves Shiraishi then," Zaizen glared at his Shitenhouji captain with hunger in eyes. Shiraishi happened to notice Zaizen and tapped Yukimura on the shoulder.

"Gotta go, need to face against my successor of Shitenhouji's tennis club."

"Mm sure, but it looks like I need to go against my successor as well," Yukimura turned to Kirihara, who was in his Devil Mode, with 3 weapons he picked from the ground. The lilac-haired captain just smiled.

"Let's get to business, shall we?"

* * *

Niou and Yagyuu were facing each other head-on and both were in a tight position: Niou had no weapons with him, while Yagyuu had one. If Yagyuu's aim were to miss, Niou would surely get the upper hand. However, Niou had no confidence in being able to dodge Yagyuu's high-speed Laser Beam again.

"C'mon, 'Roshi," Niou purred, "Come and quickly shoot towards my heart…"

"Niou-kun, please don't say such mushy words in the middle of a match," Yagyuu kept his poker face on, "Besides… why are you shivering? Are you perhaps, _afraid_?"

Bull's-eye. Yagyuu fired his weapon at Niou and Niou managed to dodge… only to be hit in the back by a different shuttlecock.

"It's still too early for you to win me," Fuji snickered at the Trickster (now 'dead').

For Yagyuu, he was shot by Marui on his right foot.

As Oshitari was about to shoot Marui from behind, a gust of wind blew the weapon from his hand and towards Tezuka. Tezuka had used his previous weapon to defeat Kaidou (with the **Pinnacle of Hard Work**).

"The **Tezuka Zone** has been activated!" Fuji gasped, as his weapon got sucked into the **Tezuka Zone** along with Yukimura and Shiraishi's. Tezuka then reversed the Tezuka Zone to **Tezuka Phantom**, repelling the weapons in all directions. Fuji, Yukimura and Shiraishi managed to dodge the weapons, but Oshitari blocked the weapon from reaching Hiyoshi.

Hiyoshi's eyes widened for a fraction, "Oshitari-senpai…"

"Hiyoshi, it's all up to you now…" Oshitari got out of his **Closed Heart** mode and replied, "Now's your chance to defeat Atobe." He then gave the shuttlecock which hit him to Hiyoshi.

"I will. Thank you, senpai."

Just then, Shishido had actually showed up in front of Hiyoshi and aimed his weapon towards the martial art boy, but Hiyoshi caught the weapon by the feather.

"I'm dead!" Shishido shouted before sitting down, "Wakashi, don't hold back against Atobe!"

Hiyoshi nodded with a smirk as he proceeded towards the (somehow long-forgotten) Hyotei diva, who was guarding the cone.

* * *

_**Team A: 8 left.**_

_**Team B: 4 left.**_

"Woah," Taki exclaimed, "Team A has an advantage over Team B! How will Team B turn the tables around!?"

* * *

**And there you go, the first half of this battle! Took me four hours just to plan this whole thing out! **

**I'm sorry Kaidou, I have no choice but to have you shot by Tezuka straight away (I needed a damn reason on when Tezuka executes his Pinnacle of Hard Work before using Tezuka Zone). **

**From the looks of it, the regulars were worrying over nothing for Niou's aiming sense and Koharu and Chitose's Pinnacle of Perfection (with Kabaji haha). **

**Inui and Yanagi, good job on keeping yourselves alive! **

**As for why Atobe was long forgotten for the later half, it's because he's using Insight and passing the info to Inui, Yanagi and Sanada (how do you think Sanada managed to stay 'invisible'?) XD**

**Next chapter: The showdown between Buchous and Next Generation buchous!**


	3. Atobe's Empire: 3rd Act

**Did I mention that Atobe actually made it to Japan's NHK news broadcast on his birthday? A lot of people were surprised and pleased, including Suwabe Junichi (his seiyuu/ voice actor) XD Go look it up via Google, there's lots of pictures showing a figure of Atobe on the news broadcast itself.**

**Warnings: Shorter chapter, with some extras at the end to wrap up the day, canon pairings, shitty English, more obvious Atobe X ?.**

**Now, towards the finale!**

* * *

Currently, we have:

**Kirihara, Sanada & Yanagi VS Yukimura**

**Zaizen VS Shiraishi**

**Tezuka, Inui VS Fuji**

And…

**Atobe VS Hiyoshi**

Let's start with the Rikkai match.

**Kirihara, Sanada & Yanagi VS Yukimura**

"Buchou…" Kirihara crackled in his **Devil Mode**, "I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU!"

Sanada and Yanagi went on stand-by as Kirihara closed in towards Yukimura. Just as the junior ace was about to throw the shuttlecock, he stopped in his movements.

Sensing something amiss, Yanagi immediately pushed Sanada out of the way just in time to block a shuttlecock thrown in his direction. Being shot, Yanagi silently sat on the green floor with Sanada getting up.

"Sanada," Yanagi whispered, "You better be careful. It's a 100% chance that Seiichi used **Yips** on Akaya which caused him to stop halfway. Akaya's defeated now."

Sanada eyed wearily at Yukimura who was advancing closer and closer towards himself with that ever serene smile plastered on his face. He quickly activated his **Rai (Lightning)** to get a good distance away from the Rikkai captain for the time being. He needed some sort of aid to get out from this dilemma.

* * *

**Tezuka, Inui VS Fuji**

"Man, I'm getting bored," Fuji yawned as he tried to corner Tezuka with 2 of his weapons. Despite the fact that Tezuka can activate his signature moves, he needed time and space in order to use his moves. Right now, he's in the middle of those regulars who were 'dead' (aka forfeited from the game), meaning he doesn't have enough space (not to mention that Fuji's also chasing him around).

Luckily for Tezuka, he saw Sanada running towards his direction. Both of their eyes made contact with each other and Sanada stood in front of Tezuka. Fuji was already aiming for Sanada when Sanada suddenly vanished, making Fuji lost his aim. Tezuka was already activating the Tezuka Phantom. The shuttlecock which travelled in midair halfway got repelled by the change in vector and hit straight on Fuji's left shoulder. Fuji then collapsed onto the floor.

"One down from Team B. Three survivors left!" Taki commented.

Inui then walked beside the Seigaku tensai's body, bending down to pick up the shuttlecock.

"Never expected a prodigy like you to be defeated this way in a game…" Inui sighed.

Said tensai gave out a small laugh.

* * *

**Zaizen VS Shiraishi**

"Come on, Zaizen. Where's that fiery passion of yours?"

Facing Shiraishi head-on one-to-one was harder than Zaizen imagined. He stared pensively at his buchou, who doesn't really care about the game. However, he has his own pride as the prodigy of Shitenhouji!

Zaizen started chasing Shiraishi around the corners of the indoor sports hall, trying to make Shiraishi fall down and then using the weapon to 'kill' him. On the contrary, Shiraishi looked like he was having fun playing Cat and Mouse with his junior, which angered Zaizen even more.

As Zaizen ran, he saw out of the corner of his eye where Hiyoshi was trying to shoot Atobe, with the latter dodging and trying to fight back as well. The spark from their intense gazes… somehow made Zaizen very envious.

'_Having someone who actually bothers to treat you seriously is way better than this…' _Zaizen thought miserably. Not really looking at where he was running now, he bumped into Shiraishi who suddenly stopped in his tracks, who was looking at him without any emotion on his face.

'_Great… now what does he want…?_' Zaizen looked up and saw Shiraishi grabbing Zaizen's left hand…

… and touched the shuttlecock with his right cheek.

Zaizen, at that very point in time, was dumbfounded, and very, very awkward. Needless to say, his own buchou actually surrendered the game to his own junior who had been doing nothing but chase him a while ago.

As Shiraishi sat down, he winked at Zaizen who was still astonished from the act.

"Go, Zaizen. Help out your teammates."

Zaizen wordlessly headed towards Inui and Sanada's direction, knowing that Atobe and Hiyoshi wanted no one to disturb their battle.

* * *

**Atobe VS Hiyoshi**

"Be awed by Ore-sama's prowess!"

Atobe used his **Ice Realm (Koori no Sekai)** and aimed straight for Hiyoshi's foot. Being agile, Hiyoshi managed to dodge just in time and pick up the weapon to shoot back at the Hyotei diva. Atobe was about to catch the shuttlecock but missed by an inch. The weapon fell to the ground and Atobe lowered his body just in time to dodge another attack from the next Hyotei captain. Atobe now have 2 shuttlecocks in each hand and he slowly released one at a time while forcing Hiyoshi to run around.

"Another one down from Team B! Hiyoshi and Yukimura left!" came Taki's status update.

'_Eh…? Shiraishi-san and Fuji-san got defeated…?_' Hiyoshi then saw Tezuka, Inui and Sanada ganging up against Yukimura, with Zaizen joining Tezuka as backup. Despite the fact that it's a 4 against one, Yukimura didn't even look faltered.

Hiyoshi then decided to concentrate on his duel with Atobe, picking up fallen shuttlecocks along the way.

Atobe was left with 2 weapons. He stopped running and looked at Hiyoshi who was still running at a slower pace. That's right, Atobe was planning on draining Hiyoshi's stamina slowly but steadily. He then took a quick peek at Tezuka's side, hoping that the 4 of them were able to handle Yukimura. The diva then went back to running through a shorter route and managed to catch up with Hiyoshi, who's starting to lose stamina.

However, Atobe made a terrible mistake.

The area which Atobe managed to catch up with Hiyoshi happened to be near Yukimura's area. When Atobe ran past the Rikkai captain, Yukimura merely turned his face around a little, followed by the throwing of a shuttlecock.

By sheer luck, Atobe caught the weapon, which deemed Yukimura 'dead'.

"Ah~ Looks like it failed," Yukimura laughed as he sat down, "I'm still wondering who will be the one shooting me dead… turned out that Atobe stole the spotlight from you guys haha~"

For various reasons, Atobe had a sense of doom while Tezuka, Inui, Sanada and Zaizen heaved a sigh of relief.

Hiyoshi, now the lone survivor of Team B, took this opening to fiercely slap the shuttlecocks on the backs of Tezuka, Inui, Sanada and Zaizen. The four of them were now out of the game in an instant.

"Woah, now Atobe's the only survivor left in Team A, along with Hiyoshi from Team B! Now, who shall be the winner!?"

Shishido and Choutarou cheered for Hiyoshi the loudest, with the rest of the Hyotei members hoping that Hiyoshi will win. As for Seigaku, Rikkai and Shitenhouji, they were watching this showdown between the Hyotei captain and Next Generation captain of Hyotei with great interest.

Hiyoshi threw a shower of shuttlecocks towards Atobe from what he managed to pick up from the floor, with Atobe dodging every single one of them using his **Insight**.

"Oi, Hiyoshi!" Atobe shouted, "I expected much more than this from you!"

Hiyoshi furrowed his eyebrows as he barely dodged another shuttlecock. His legs were already giving up on him, but he had to win! He had to defeat Atobe, in one way or another! He knelt on the floor, panting heavily and picking up another weapon when Atobe decided to shoot him.

What happened there was Hiyoshi's hand reaching out instinctively and catching the shuttlecock by its own.

There was complete silence for the moment.

"Uh… now that Atobe's defeated, the winner is-"

Before Taki could finish his sentence, Echizen signaled him to stop and pointed towards Team B's side.

Marui suddenly popped up from behind Team B's cone and carried the cone, running back towards where Team A's cone was.

Hiyoshi, somehow realizing the situation too late, was unable to catch up with the previously MIA (missing in action)tensai with his already worn-out limbs.

The self-proclaimed tensai of Rikkai shouted "VICTORY!" when he placed Team B's cone on top of their own cone.

"…That's it! **The winner is Team A**! Congratulations and thank you all for participating in this game!"

The regulars got up from the ground and headed back towards Atobe's mansion, with the comfort of air-conditioners awaiting them.

* * *

"As expected, the winning group is Ore-sama's team! Congrats!"

The regulars applauded as the members of Team A got up on stage (Atobe has a mini auditorium, with a stage) to receive their prize: New rackets for the winners!

"Woah! So cool!" Jirou exclaimed.

"Even though Team B lost, Ore-sama still has something for you guys as well!" Atobe continued.

Grip tapes were distributed to the losing group.

"At least it's better than nothing," Yukimura stated.

"Although I lost, I enjoyed myself today!" Kikumaru beamed. Mukahi scowled.

"But I was really surprised by Marui back there," said Jackal while joining his doubles partner, "I totally didn't notice him approaching our team's cone at all!"

"You're the one whom surprised me," Marui replied, "I didn't know you can mimic Yagyuu's **Laser Beam** so well. I almost thought you were Yagyuu."

"Maybe Jackal can start to be a trickster already," Niou looked delighted. Yagyuu just shook his head.

"Fuji, does your shoulder still hurt?" Tezuka asked as he applied medicine on the tensai's shoulder. Apparently, the impact of the **Tezuka Phantom** was too painful for the tensai's shoulder to bear, given that Fuji stood quite near to Tezuka when Tezuka activated his move.

"Nope, but it will heal quickly when you kiss the injury~" Fuji teased while Tezuka had a faint pink tint on his cheek.

"Ii data…" Inui mumbled and scribbled something in his book. Yanagi just peered over to see what Inui was writing.

"Mada mada dane…" Echizen was a bit down since he didn't participate in the game, so he couldn't get the racket nor grip tape.

"I somehow managed to defeat Atobe-san today…" though Hiyoshi spoke in a very deadpanned manner, Kaidou, Kirihara and Choutarou could see flowers blooming around the mushroom-head.

As the noise in the auditorium got louder, Atobe then snapped his fingers to demand attention.

"Since the entire game only took 15 minutes, why not let's all go to Kabuki-cho to relax ourselves for the rest of the night!?"

Roars of cheers could be heard when Atobe mentioned that he had booked an entire bar at Kabuki-cho with all drinks changed to non-alcoholic and having a karaoke system for the regulars to sing their hearts out. Of course, with Atobe's jet planes, they arrived within 5 minutes and got themselves settled in the bar Atobe reserved. They had one hell of a night and flipped the whole place upside down by 12 midnight.

"Everyone's awed by Ore-sama's prowess!"

* * *

**Finally done~! Now I shall plan out the last 2 chapters! It's going to be quite short (around 1000 words) since I have to write out Tezuka's birthday fic as well! Thank you for reading this fic and happy birthday to Atobe Keigo!**

**It's kinda obvious who's the person I'm pairing up with Atobe now, ahn~?**

**Next chapter: The Hyotei regulars prepared something for their now ex-buchou of the tennis club.**


	4. Atobe's Empire: Last Act

**Warnings: Slight angst in beginning of chapter, shitty English, Silver Pair, Dirty Pair (but why dirty? I still don't get it…), Dominance Pair (hehe~)**

**Recommended song for this fic: Tenimyu: Season (the lyrics are nice and touching, I cried when I first listened to this song). Lyrics are placed in the middle of this chapter (bold and **_**italicized**_**).**

* * *

_**Hey, do you remember?**__**  
**__**Do you**__**… Do you remember?**__**  
**__**That day in spring when we first met,**__**  
**__**Cherry blossoms coloured the passing time in pink,**__**  
**__**Everything was filled with a brand new scent, wasn't it?**_

"Atobe!"

The regulars (excluding Taki, since he really isn't a regular now) called their now-retired buchou (the tennis season was over) after the regulars of Seigaku, Rikkai and Shitenhouji went back to their respective regions.

"What is it?" Atobe asked.

Oshitari handed a small book to Atobe. It's a small blue ring book with the words '_Some memories: Some memories are more meaningful then the love_'. The book cover has raindrops of different colours like blue, indigo, pale aqua and green.

Atobe looked up, "A present to Ore-sama?"

"Duh," Mukahi replied, "Actually, our present to you."

"Why a notebook anyways?" Atobe's fingers felt the white ring coil binding the pages together, "It's not like Ore-sama has run out of notebooks…"

"You're leaving, right?"

Choutarou questioned his ex-captain with sadness on his face. Jirou also looked somehow gloomy.

"… …" Said diva remained silent.

_**We looked at each other's eyes and said a shy hello,**__**  
**__**In the sky we looked up,**__**  
**__**There was an airplane track heading towards the future…**_

"Atobe-san, why didn't you tell us about it!?" Hiyoshi grabbed the collar of Atobe's shirt.

"Wakashi, calm down," Shishido tried to pry the younger boy away from Atobe.

"But why didn't he tell us about the fact that he's gonna leave for a long time!?" Hiyoshi's voice trembled a little, "At least he can tell us that he will be going overseas, right…?"

"Atobe, is it another of those annoying business trip again?" Jirou asked with concern.

Seeing Atobe had no intention to reply, Kabaji muttered an "Usu."

Shishido turned back to Atobe with Hiyoshi still trembling, "If that's the case, why not tell your father that you will only go after our graduation?"

"If I could have bargained, I WOULD HAVE BARGAINED!" Atobe shouted, "Do you think I like to do these kind of things!? Don't forget that I'm also a middle school student just like you guys! But I have to lead my father's company, since I'm the only child! My father also has high expectations of me, such as wanting me to be the top student and being the head of the student council and tennis club for three years!"

Atobe heaved a long sigh before continuing, "Besides, I'll be back in Japan for my leaving school examinations, so not to worry, Hiyoshi."

Oshitari then approached Atobe and rested his hand on the latter's shoulder, "Don't get all worked up. Hiyoshi's only concerned about you. Not just him, but us- the regulars as well. Don't try to carry the burden all to yourself, we would actually appreciate it if you share the burdens you have with us." He then pointed towards Mukahi, Shishido, Jirou, Kabaji, Choutarou and Hiyoshi, "WE ARE HYOTEI."

Atobe then looked at the book which was given to him by the regulars, then finally let out a genuine smile: "…Yes, WE ARE HYOTEI, the Emperor of Ice."

_**Hey, do you remember?**__**  
**__**Do you**__**… Do you remember?**__**  
**__**That summer day we fought like no tomorrow,**__**  
**__**Burning sun, trees deepening its colour,**__**  
**__**We fought everyday and rewrote our limits.**_

"This Biodata idea was actually from Choutarou," Shishido grinned while Choutarou blushed a little.

"I just don't want Atobe-senpai to forget all about us," Choutarou answered. '_Actually it was Hiyoshi's idea, but I was the one who brought it up because Hiyoshi was too embarrassed about this though…'_

"Ahn~? Let's see what all of you had written…" Atobe flipped open the book.

* * *

**Bio of: Oshitari Yuushi**  
_Nickanames: Tensai of Hyotei, Man of 1000 techniques.  
Gender: Male (duh)  
DOB: 15__th__ October  
Blood type: A  
Family: Father, Mother, Elder and Younger sister, Cousin (Oshitari Kenya)_

_Hobbies: Movie appreciation (Romance genre)  
Spends allowance on: Movies, theater performances  
Motto: Fortune is unpredictable and changeable.  
Favourite colours: Greenish-brown  
Favourite foods: Kasujiru (soup made with sake lees), Sagoshi Kizushi  
Favourite movies: Japanese romance films  
Favourite books: Romance novels  
Favourite music: Showa popular songs  
Favourite type: Someone with pretty legs  
Favourite date spot: A peaceful park_

_Most desired thing so far: Secret~  
Daily routine: Reading a book on the train  
Dislikes: Nattou, caterpillars  
Other skills beside tennis: Ability to cut fish into 3 layers_

_Message to Atobe: Being overly confident is good, but try not to make too much enemies out there… there are some people who really can't stand arrogant people like you. All the best for your future career._

"Ore-sama IS _NOT_ arrogant!" Atobe defended.

"Hmm but you are sometimes," Oshitari raised his hand. All the regulars followed straight (except Kabaji).

"Ore-sama feels offended somehow…" Atobe shrugged it off and went to read the next entry.

* * *

_**Connecting our hearts, our souls become one,**__**  
**__**The sweat on your forehead accents the smile,**__**  
**__**Sparkling your smile, you're shining brightly.**_

**Bio of: Mukahi Gakuto**  
_Gender: Male (duh)  
DOB: 12__th__ September  
Blood type: B  
Family: Father, Mother, Younger brother and sister_

_Hobbies: Bungee-Jumping, Collecting feather-like items  
Spends allowance on: Hanging out with friends  
Motto: A jump per day.  
Favourite colour: Red  
Favourite foods: Deep fried chicken, fermented beans (nattou)  
Favourite movie: Spiderman  
Favourite books: Shounen manga (sports)  
Favourite music: Hiphop  
Favourite type: Someone easy-going  
Favourite date spot: A place where there is a Bungee-Jumping attraction_

_Most desired thing so far: Wings~  
Daily routine: Messaging friends (average 100 mails per day)  
Dislikes: Ghost stories, Father  
Other skills beside tennis: Skateboarding and street dancing_

_Message to Atobe: Can you buy for me that phone you have, the one with the latest model? I want :P_

"Mukahi, what kind of message is this!?" Atobe growled. Seriously, not even a blessing but a demand instead!? How dare he…

The acrobatic player only stuck out his tongue in a playful manner.

* * *

_**Many things happen in life,**__**  
**__**Everyday becomes yesterday,**__**  
**__**But I'd become the brand new tomorrow with you,**__**  
**__**We're growing little by little,**__**  
**__**Through various experiences**__**…**_

**Bio of: Akutagawa Jirou**  
_Nickname: Sleeping Beauty  
Gender: Male (duh)  
DOB: 5__th__ May  
Blood type: AB  
Family: Father, Mother, Elder brother and Younger sister_

_Hobbies: Manga (magazines), sleeping  
Spends allowance on: New types of Pocky  
Motto:All things come to those who wait.  
Favourite colour: Orange  
Favourite foods: Lamb meat, Mousse Pocky  
Favourite movie: -  
Favourite books: All shounen manga  
Favourite music: -  
Favourite type: Bright and fun person  
Favourite date spot: Manga Cafe_

_Most desired thing so far: Huge sofa in my room!  
Daily routine: Changing pillowcase  
Dislikes: Tomatoes  
Other skills beside tennis: Able to recite all the "stands" in "JoJo"_

_Message to Atobe: Atobe! You're so damn cool! But I still think Marui's the coolest of all! Hehe :D_

"Jirou, isn't your message to Ore-sama a bit too insulting!?"

No reply was given when the 'Sleeping Beauty' of Hyotei fell asleep (again).

"I suspect that Jirou's crush is actually Marui," Shishido snickered.

Atobe ignored Shishido's monologue and went on to the next entry.

* * *

_**Our bond gets stronger every time we overcome the hardship**__**  
**__**The word that I want to tell you now,**__**  
**__**Is the word we both already know,**__**  
**__**It is la la la la la…**_

**Bio of: Shishido Ryou**_  
Gender: Male (duh)  
DOB: 29__th__ September  
Blood type: B  
Family: Father, Mother, Younger brother and sister, Dog_

_Hobbies: Billiards  
Spends allowance on: Buying CDs, magazines  
Motto: Never Give Up!  
Favourite colour: Red, purple  
Favourite foods: Cheese sandwich, mint gum  
Favourite movie: Star Wars series  
Favourite books: Music magazines  
Favourite music: Western music (mainly rock)  
Favourite type: Sassy, boyish girl  
Favourite date spot: Amusement spot_

_Most desired thing so far: Rare jeans  
Daily routine: Walks with my dog, stand and read at convenience stores  
Dislikes: Homeroom teacher (Kobayashi sensei), embarrassing poems  
Other skills beside tennis: Poker, Bowling (highest score: 272)_

_Message to Atobe: Yo! Although I don't really like your way of doing things, but I hope that you'll be able to succeed in life and not forget us teammates as well! As for helping me to get back my regulars position from coach Sakaki… thanks a bunch._

"Finally a decent message to Ore-sama!" Atobe smirked, "Hey Shishido, let's have a bowling match right after our year-end exams."

"You're on!" Shishido bro-fisted Atobe.

"Eh, Atobe will be back for the examinations!?" Choutarou exclaimed.

"Yeah," Oshitari replied, "He will be back from his business trip before our leaving school examinations. Didn't he already said that just now?"

"Oh, I forgot… but that's great…" Choutarou looked relieved.

Atobe proceeded to the next entry.

* * *

_**Hey, do you remember?**__**  
**__**Do you**__**… Do you remember?**__**  
**__**The fall day we quarrelled about the difference in our opinions,**__**  
**__**The breeze that cools down our warm bodies,**__**  
**__**A leaf falls down sadly in sepia-toned wind.**_

**Bio of: Kabaji Munehiro**_  
Gender: Male (duh)  
DOB: 2__nd__ January  
Blood type: O  
Family: Grandmother, Father, Mother, Younger sister_

_Hobbies:  
Spends allowance on:  
Motto: Even a tiny insect has half a soul.  
Favourite colour:  
Favourite foods:  
Favourite movie: 2001: A Space Odyssey  
Favourite book: A picture book from Atobe  
Favourite music: Sound of waves  
Favourite type:  
Favourite date spot: Sea (harbor)_

_Most desired thing so far: Nothing in particular  
Daily routine: Arranging all the shoes at the door entrance  
Dislikes: Being told to say something funny  
Other skills beside tennis: Ironing, patchwork_

_Message to Atobe: Atobe… is amazing. Atobe… is a nice person. All the best… for your future._

Atobe gave a warm hug to his childhood friend, with most of the other regulars sobbing at the touching scene in front of them.

* * *

_**Awkward atmosphere, uncomfortable situation,**__**  
**__**We can't help it, we are too pure,**__**  
**__**Let's have a fight, we're friends, you know?**_

**Bio of: Ootori Choutarou**_  
Gender: Male (duh)  
DOB: 14__th__ February  
Blood type: O  
Family: Father, Mother, Elder sister, Cat_

_Hobbies: Playing the piano, violin  
Spends allowance on: Sheet music  
Motto: One for All, All for One  
Favourite colour: Off-white  
Favourite foods: Beef casserole, smelt  
Favourite movie: Lord of the Rings  
Favourite books: Art book of works by Higashiyama Kaii  
Favourite music: Classical (Chopin)  
Favourite type: Someone faithful (who won't cheat on me)  
Favourite date spot: Wherever my date wants to go_

_Most desired thing so far: World peace  
Daily routine: Feeding birds who come to the garden  
Dislikes: Love stories, talking about love  
Other skills beside tennis: Definite pitch_

_Message to Atobe: Atobe-senpai, it's great to know you and I hope that you'll be successful in anything you do! All the best! ^^_

"Short and sweet," Atobe appeared to be satisfied with Choutarou's message, "Ootori, let Ore-sama give you some advice: If you ever want a girlfriend, don't look for one in Hyotei."

Atobe then whispered so softly that only the 2nd year regular could hear what Atobe said.

"If you wanted a boyfriend, then you already had one. He's crazy about you, just like how you always admire him," while pointing towards Shishido's direction. Choutarou's face turned a bright red.

"A… Atobe-senpai…" Choutarou buried his face into his hands, leaving a confused Shishido looking back and forth between Atobe and his doubles partner.

"What did you say to him?" Hiyoshi pondered as he reached a hand to touch his childhood friend's forehead, "Ootori, your head in damn warm. Are you having a fever?"

"No… I'll be back in a jiffy!" Choutarou sprinted towards the washroom with Hiyoshi in tow.

"Now, let's get back to this," Atobe flipped to a new page.

* * *

_**Hey, do you remember?**__**  
**__**Do you**__**… Do you remember?**__**  
**__**That winter day I was feeling depressed and frustrated,**__**  
**__**We walked quietly in the freezing cold city,**__**  
**__**Only your warmth can keep me warm…**_

**Bio of: Hiyoshi Wakashi**_  
Gender: Male (duh)  
DOB: 5__th__ December  
Blood type: AB  
Family: Grandfather, Grandmother, Father, Mother, Elder brother _

_Hobbies: Reading (7 school mysterious)  
Spends allowance on: Rare books  
Motto: GEKOKUJYOU!  
Favourite colour: -  
Favourite foods: Flavored Shellfish, Nuresenbei  
Favourite movie: Hong Kong (kung fu/ action) movies  
Favourite books: Ghost stories  
Favourite music: Tranquil music  
Favourite type: Delicate girls  
Favourite date spot: Mystery spot_

_Most desired thing so far: Singles 1  
Daily routine: Early morning training (martial arts practice)  
Dislikes: Karaoke  
Other skills beside tennis: Japanese Abacus_

_Message to Atobe: Atobe-san, I do hope that after you graduated from this school, can you please stop playing the Hyotei chant over the PA system? It's quite annoying to hear it during lunchtime. GEKOKUJYOU!_

"Ore-sama's so gonna spank him when he comes back," Atobe groaned, "Seriously, how could he not love the Hyotei chant Ore-sama composed!?"

"I agree with Hiyo-ko on that," Mukahi snickered.

"Me too," Shishido high-fived Mukahi. The two 2nd year regulars came back from the washroom.

"Feeling better now, Choutarou?" Shishido asked his junior with concern.

"It's not a problem," Choutarou smiled.

* * *

**It's so tough, though, it isn't as hard that it would make you cry,****  
****When at time like this, just say nothing and****  
****Let's connect our hearts, it's all going to be okay.****…**

Atobe then flipped the pages to find photos of the entire team during holiday practices and training camps, along with a few candid shots of other regulars from different schools. The time when the Hyotei regulars went to the amusement park were clearly showed in the photos.

_**Many things happen in life,**__**  
**__**Everyday becomes yesterday,**__**  
**__**But I'd become the brand new tomorrow with you,**_

"Who was the photographer for all these events?"

"Yuushi and Choutarou, but the camera belongs to Hiyoshi, if I remembered correctly," Mukahi replied.

Atobe then continued to browse at these pictures for a while before raising his head and gave a smile. Having these eccentric comrades by his side wasn't so bad after all…

_**We're growing little by little,**__**  
**__**Through various experiences**__**  
**__**Our bond gets stronger every time we overcome the hardship**_

The regulars thought that that was the best sight Atobe had ever shown them in these 2 to 3 years.

_**The word that I want to tell you now,**__**  
**__**Is the word we all already knew,**__**  
**__**It is…**_

"Danke, meine Freunde," Atobe declared in German, "Wir sind die Kaiser aus Eis!"

_Thank you, my comrades. We ARE the Emperors of Ice!_

…_**La la la la la…**_

The regulars gathered around in a circle and put their arms around each other's shoulders.

_**Then again, it's spring,**_

The regular then roared in synch: " **LANG LEBE HYOTEI!**"

_LONG LIVE HYOTEI!_

_..._

_**The season will change, again…**_

* * *

**Oops! This chapter exceeded 2000 words! And this ends the whole Atobe's birthday affair. The extra will be an Atobe X Hiyoshi, for those who still can't pick up the hints along the previous chapter. So, for those of you whom aren't a Dominance Pair shipper (AtoHiyo), you may choose not to read the extra chapter.**

**This is my first PoT fanfic (also a birthday fic), so I hoped it wasn't too bad… Pardon for my tense errors and German (if they are wrong) :D**

**Managed to finish the main chapters within Tezuka's birthday! Yay XD**


End file.
